The Life of Forbidden Love
by Roxius
Summary: Asuka and Rei fall in love and become a couple. Yuri. Asuka X Rei. REVISED WITH A BETTER LEMON SCENE! PLEASE R & R!


Asuka Tenjoin had a dark secret that she couldn't tell anyone. She was actually a pedophile. She was also gay, so she would take snapshots of hot little girls and post them on the Internet. She knew it was sick and wrong, but that's who she is. Sometimes, Asuka would try to break this creepy habit of hers, but she never could. Even worse is that she's in love with Saotome Rei, the 5th grade student who had a crush on Ryu once.

Asuka sighed and left her room after masturbating over pictures of Rei she hid under her bed. She walked over to the cliff overseeing the ocean and found Fubuki happily watching Sho and Judai play on the beach together. "Aniki?" Fubuki looked up and said, "Ah, Asuka-chan! What seems to be the problem?" Asuka sighed and replied, "When did you realize you were a pedophile?"

Fubuki was a bit surprised by Asuka's question, but he answered anyway. "I realized it when I saw your friend Judai over there…" Asuka nodded slightly and sat down next to her brother. "…I think I'm a pedophile, too…" she said finally. Fubuki patted her on the back and exclaimed, "Heh heh! Brother like sister, huh? Ha ha ha!" Asuka grabbed his arm and gripped it tightly. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Asuka hissed through clenched teeth, "THIS IS SERIOUS! I'M IN LOVE WITH A FIFTH GRADER!" Fubuki rubbed his arm and said, "Wow…you're even more pedophilic than me!"

Asuka punched Fubuki in the face and knocked him out. Asuka decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. 'I got to think this over…' she told herself as she quickly grabbed a plate of food and sat down. Suddenly, thoughts of Rei flooded into her mind and she had the urge to masturbate herself. She did it quickly, hoping that no one was looking. Asuka let out a sigh of relief and was about to eat her food when a voice said, "Ah! Asuka-sama, can I sit with you?" She looked up and saw her crush, Saotome Rei, sitting directly across from him. 'AW…DAMN IT!' Asuka thought as she said, "R-Rei, what are you doing here?" "I'm a official student now! I even made it to Obelisk Blue, so we could be roommates! Won't that be fun?" Rei exclaimed. Asuka nodded and her cheeks blushed slightly. Rei noticed it and she smiled. "C'mon, let's go see the others!"

After an entire day of introducing people to Rei and vice-versa, Asuka was wiped out. She walked into her room, turned off the lights and began to undress. Suddenly, just as she removed her shirt and was wearing only a bra and panties, she felt a warm arms wrap around her body. "It's just me…" whispered the voice, who Asuka recognized to be Rei. "I'm ready if you are…" Rei said as she started to lick Asuka's cheek. The taller girl shivered slightly before turning around and kissing Rei on the lips. "Let's do it…Rei-chan."

Asuka's hand had reached down, a small chuckle came from her throat and she was so close to Rei's heart shaped face. So close…..that their full lips nearly touched. One had to make the move…..and Rei felt herself respond to the forbidden kiss….

They opened up to find Asuka's hot probing tongue inside, then she had tentatively reached over with hers, and soon, they were playing with their tongues, and sucking them close…..and their naked bodies were held so close together…

Rei's small breasts were pressed against the other girl...and she found her straying hands drawing close to Asuka's fuller breasts, touching the undersides, and feeling the curves of her soft toned body.

"Oh my god, Rei…" Asuka gasped. "You're so soft…so pretty….." Her lips against hers, kissing, sucking the bottom lip and Rei threw her head back as the other girl licked her way down the slender column.

Soon, Asuka's fingers found its way down to the hot heat in Rei's tight opening….reaching in, pushing in with deftness and Rei gasped loud. "Asuka…Oh it feels…it feels…"

And Asuka pushed in, feeling the slick wetness there, noting that her own clit also felt so hot and wet. Reaching over, Rei's hands had found Asuka's round firm ass, touching the smoothness there and then they found themselves drawing close….

When Rei gasped loud, her cries of pleasure came out in small gulping sounds; Asuka had pulled her on top of the bed so they could feel more comfortable. The black-haired girl dipped her body, soaking inside and brought her hands over the other woman, to wash her up, and eagerly touch the underside of that gorgeous ass….

Rei spread her legs up as she sat on the end of the bed, her legs dipped in the hot water; the small puffs of steam around the slender smooth legs floated up to the fingers where they covered the shaven pussy.

"I want to see all of you….." Asuka whispered, a sly grin forming on her face.

And the other girl spread her legs; revealing a sweet tight hole there, moist, hot and ready….

The next day, everyone was shocked to see Asuka and Rei walking to class together while holding hands and kissing. When Fubuki saw this, he grinned and chuckled to himself. Judai was also quite horrified, but he knew that he should be supportive of his friends, no matter who they fall in love with. The two girls were proud to show off their love for each other, despite what people thought. Manjyome was still in love with Asuka even though he doesn't have a chance now. He is hired as their bodyguard and he will beat up anyone who harasses the two lovebirds.

Eventually, people actually started to look up to Asuka and Rei. They were bold enough to express their true feelings, no matter what people would say. This inspired several girls and boys to reveal that they are gay as well. Chronos was disgusted with them all, but luckily a little blue-haired boy with glasses shot him to his well-deserved death with a .45 pistol. No one went to his funeral. Oh, well!

Two years later…

Asuka and Rei were sitting together by the pool of the mansion they bought with the help of Fubuki. Rei looked up at Asuka and said, "Asuka-chan?" Asuka looked down and stared into her lover's beautiful shimmering blue eyes. "Yes, Rei-chan?" "Do you…really love me?" Asuka looked at Rei like she was crazy. "Of course I do…" she replied and kissed Rei on the forehead. Rei rested against Asuka's arm and said, "Asuka…?" "…Yeah?" "Can we…get a puppy?" "Of course…" "YAY!" Rei kissed Asuka on the lips and hugged her. Asuka moved her fingers through Rei's soft hair and thought, 'I'm glad we can be together…Rei.'

The next day, Asuka and Rei went to the pet store. While Rei checked out all the puppies, Asuka asked the clerk about what important facts to know about owning a dog. "Asuka-chan, I want this one!" Rei ran up carrying a small black puppy with curly fur. "Oh, that's our labradoodle puppy (A labradoodle is a crossbreed with a Labrador and a Poodle)! He's very sweet!" Rei hugged the puppy and said that they'll take it. While Asuka drove Rei back to the house, she asked, "What are you going to name him?" "Umm…how about Oreo? He's black all over, but his belly is white!" Asuka thought it was a good name for him.

So, Oreo became Rei and Asuka's new puppy. It grew attached to Rei and always followed her around the house. Asuka and Rei still had sex, but they did it after the puppy went to sleep so the noises wouldn't scare him. Everything went well for the couple, until a tragedy hit. Oreo and Rei were hit by a passing car during a walk. Oreo didn't make it. When Asuka got the phone call to come to the hospital, they told her that Rei kept shouting for her. Asuka quickly got into her car and sped off for the hospital. "WHERE IS REI SAOTOME?" Asuka shouted when she reached the front desk.

When Asuka entered Rei's room, tears began to spill down her face. Several pieces of machinery were attached Rei's body. The poor girl's face was slightly bruised and her breathing was heavy. "Rei…Rei…" Asuka had to use every bit of self-control she had to keep herself from crying uncontrollably. "Oh god, Rei! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO YOU?" she shouted. Asuka wrapped her arms around Rei's limp body and cried into her chest. "Asuka…chan…" Asuka looked up and saw Rei smiling at her. "Rei, I…" Before Asuka could finish, Rei kissed her on the lips and whispered, "I love you, Asuka-chan…" Then, the life line went flat.

IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL, PLEASE TELL ME. ALSO, I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT SEX SCENES, SO NO FLAMES ABOUT THAT, OKAY?


End file.
